


More

by Doesitmatter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Grinding, It's late, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Teasing, Very very dirty, What am I doing, i feel so dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesitmatter/pseuds/Doesitmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Eren is a big tease and Levi just wants to get fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> When you listen to Rocket and Blow by Beyonce while you're writing smut.... Anyway, this is my first time writing smut and it's pretty late, so sorry if it ain't good, y'all. I also suck at writing endings. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! :))

"Mikasa, I'm fine really. I feel a lot better than before." Eren said as he attempted to untangle his legs from the white sheets of his bed.

He had been sick for the past week and was instructed to stay in bed and rest until he was feeling 100% better. Everyone was worried that with Eren being sick, he might not have been able to control his titan powers as well as he could when he felt okay. No one wanted to risk it, so they had made him stay down in his room with someone to watch him at all times. And of course Mikasa volunteered for the position.

"Are you sure?" She put her hand to his forehead and her face was that of a concerned mother. "Maybe you should rest for a little longer. Don't over work yourself."

Overwork himself? All he was doing was trying to get his damned legs out from the sheets.

Eren gave Mikasa an aggravated look and narrowed his eyes. "I've been fine for the past two days and you have kept me in the goddamned bed! I'm fine, okay?" This situation was really starting to push his buttons. He wanted to get out of this claustrophobic room, brush his teeth, and then go see the Corporal.

Ah, yes. The Corporal. Eren was practically vibrating with the need to see the man.

Levi had not come to see Eren since he had been banished to his room. Not that Eren blamed him in the slightest. He could not afford to get Humanity's Strongest sick. Hell, Eren had never even seen him so much as sniff, since he had known the guy. Regardless of that, Eren really wished it was Levi looking after him rather than his overbearing sister.

"If I'm **allowed** , I would like to get dressed in time for training this afternoon," Eren said, finally getting his legs untangled and getting to his feet. 

Mikasa sighed and nodded. "Fine. But if you pass out on the field, I'm not going to help you because I told you so."

Eren cracked a smile knowing Mikasa would definitely help him if he were to pass out on the field. "I can live with that."

~ 

Armin was surprised to see Eren outside for training that day. "Eren! Are you supposed to be out? Are you okay? You're going to get in trouble-"

Eren put his hand in front of Armin to stop him. "I'm fine. I've been fine since yesterday, but someone wouldn't let me get out of my room." Eren glanced at Mikasa who was standing next to Armin. She just huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with running many _many _laps and practicing with their 3Dmg. It was a normal training day, except Eren was painfully aware, more than usual, of Levi's gray eyes on him. At one point, Eren looked over to where the man was leaning against the stone wall staring at Eren with those cold eyes of his. Their eyes met and Levi raised one eyebrow and smirked at him.__

 _ _Eren's heart may have skipped a beat like in those girly high school romance novels. He just about fumbled and tripped over his own feet before he caught himself, not daring to look back at Levi, who Eren was sure, was laughing at him now.__

 _ _

After training was over, everyone headed in the direction of the mess hall to eat and relax a little before retiring to bed. Eren was following closely behind Armin and Mikasa, who were deep in conversation, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Levi heading up the stairs that led to his office. A thought struck Eren and he quietly slipped away from the crowd. Hoping, praying, that Mikasa didn't come looking for him and that she would assume he was just tired after training.

The Corporal had to of been distracted, or he would have sensed someone following him. That is, unless he knew it was Eren and this was what he wanted. At the thought, Eren quickened his pace and just as Levi opened his office door, Eren pushed Levi in and slammed him against the wall, shutting the door with his foot. Instead of confusion or a surprised look plastered on Levi's face, he was smiling.

"Looks like someone is feeling better," He began, but Eren didn't let him finish. He roughly put his lips to Levi's. And he met Eren with the same enthusiasm.

As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he really missed Eren. Even though he was only out of site for the course of a week, he missed kissing his lips and feeling Eren's fingertips run over his skin. He loved when it was like this. Eren was the only person who Levi would _ever _be like this with. Only when he was with Eren would he allow himself to become completely vulnerable.__

 _ _Eren pushed his tongue into Levi's mouth and tasted every part he could reach. Levi threaded his fingers into Eren's messy hair and started breathing heavily. He bucked his hips into Eren's and Eren gasped at the slight friction that he suddenly felt on his growing erection. Eren grasped Levi through his white jeans and started palming him roughly through the material.__

 _ _

"E-Eren we can't-" Levi was cut off by the moan that bubbled up and out of his throat against his will as Eren circled the head of his cock through the fabric of his pants. Levi tried to compose his breathing and he tried again. "I have to go to a-"

"Meeting?" Eren finished for him, replacing his hand with his own crotch as he ground down his hips onto Levi's. Eren knew that grinding was one of Levi's many weaknesses when it came to the bedroom. That bastard.

Levi tried to hum a "Mhm" but he never could get it out. Eren moved his head down and began to nip and suck at Levi's throat, yet another one of his weaknesses. Levi closed his eyes. Eren's sweet smell of sweat and cologne was overwhelming as it invaded his nostrils. It brought Levi back to earlier in the day when he was training. At one point, before Eren had had to put the straps of his 3Dmg on, he had taken a break from running laps and slid his sweat covered shirt over his head. The sun was setting and was in the perfect position to have its light bounce of Eren, making him glisten. Levi's stomach flipped and he cursed himself for it and he must had been staring because Hange came up behind him and slapped him playfully on the back of his head as she cackled madly.

Eren bit down hard enough on the place where he had been sucking to almost draw blood, before licking and smoothing over the new purple mark with his tongue. Levi was just about to tear through Eren's shirt, when Eren stilled his movements, stepping away from Levi who was still pressed with his back against the wall.

"Wha-"

"You have a meeting to attend, yes? Wouldn't want to make you late." Eren pecked Levi on the mouth before opening his office door. Levi made a move to grab Eren and pull him back into the damn room but Eren avoided his touch and took off down the hall.

"Eren, get back here you idiot! I'm going to fucking kill you," But Eren was already out of sight when Levi stepped into the hall.

~ 

The next morning Levi was still seething when he woke up. All night he had been thinking of ways that he could get the brat back. How dare he get him all hot and bothered and leave. And right before Levi had to go to a meeting that Eren knew about. Levi could not tell you what went on in that meeting if his life depended on it. His head was clouded and it pissed him off that much more that the idiot could have that effect on him. He was Humanity's Strongest, not Humanity’s Weakest When Eren Came Along.

**Maybe I could punch him in the stomach and then once he's doubled over, I could bash my knee into his face** , Levi thought as he slipped on his boots, smiling to himself at the thought. 

Noises outside of his door brought him back from his daze.

"....It doesn't matter. You're so stupid sometimes Eren I swear," Levi recognized what sounded like Mikasa's voice. Finally, a topic they could agree on. "I don't really see what you see in him anyway."

Levi paused. What _did _Eren see in him? He had never really thought about that. But at the same time Mikasa hated Levi for some reason that was unknown to him. He was racking his brain for an explanation when she said, "Remember that day in the courtroom? Did it really turn you on that much? You're disgusting."__

 _ _Oh, of course. That day in the courtroom when Eren was on trial for being a titan. That was a really good day, Levi recalled. That must be why Mikasa hated him. Although it would seem if anyone should hate him for that then it should be Eren, but no. The idiot is twisted.__

 _ _

Levi and Eren were definitely not public with their relationship, but Levi figured a lot of people already knew. Hange, Armin, Mikasa, and Erwin were the only people that he knew for sure, knew about their situation. Mikasa and Erwin disapproved in every possible way. The only difference was Erwin knew how to keep his mouth shut and Mikasa hadn't seemed to learn that skill yet.

Levi heard the footsteps come closer and he slipped on his other boot, opening the door to his room. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were walking in tow towards the end of the hallway where the stairs sat. They were just passed his room and turned when they heard a door open.

Armin's eyes went wide and an apologetic look worked its way onto his face as he avoided Levi's gaze when he glanced in his direction. He looked between Mikasa, who had her arms crossed and had on a hard poker face that you couldn't crack open with a hammer, Eren, who looked as smug as ever, and Levi, who kept his face blank.

Levi shut his door behind him and made the mistake of pushing through Armin and Eren. Eren's hand grazed his ass, but Levi kept walking and called over his shoulder, "I'm going to fucking kill you, Jaeger!" Levi said in an extra chipper voice as he strutted down the hallway.

"Over my dead body," He heard Mikasa say under her breath, obviously not meaning for the Captain to hear her.

"That would not be hard to arrange, Mikasa."

~ 

Levi sipped at the tea that resided in his cup as he looked over the papers that Erwin had handed him right when he walked into the mess hall. It was filled with chatter, but it was a buzz to Levi. He felt the side of his face get hot, as if someone was staring at him. He didn't need to look up to see who it was, he already knew.

The annoyance Levi had felt before had almost completely disappeared. He could never stay mad at the shaggy headed boy. Which made him want to kick himself.

Levi didn't look up as Hange plopped down in the seat next to him. "Wow, Levi." She murmured. At that he looked up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

She giggled. "That's a very pretty mark you have there."

Levi gritted his teeth to try and keep a blush from spreading across his face. He kept his face blank of any emotion as he blinked at her. "Shut the fuck up," He said under his breath as he looked back down and adjusted the collar of his shirt to cover up the bruise that he was sure everyone who walked past him had seen. He had forgotten he had been marked the day before.

"Oh no," Hange began again despite Levi's request for her to stay quiet. "Your boy's leaving already." At that Levi's head snapped up faster than he would have liked and he forced himself not to turn in the direction she was looking.

"Go on," Hange took the papers out of his hand and started drinking the tea he had had moments ago. He shook his head, this was sadly a regular occurrence for them. "I bet you don't even know what is written on these papers."

She wasn't wrong.

Levi gave her a nod instead of saying an actual 'thank you' and stood from the table, leaving the room. He wasn't but four feet from the stairs when Eren grabbed him and pulled Levi under the stairs.

"Were you waiting for me like a stalker just so you could do that?" Levi asked as he tried to push Eren away, but Eren grabbed Levi's wrists and pinned them above Levi's head. Levi was pressed against the wall and Eren and he had to wonder how he kept letting himself get into these types of situations. Eren started running his hands down Levi's slender body.

What was Eren thinking? They were out in the open! Anyone who happened to walk by the stairs would see them. Sure it was dark under the stairs but anyone with a brain would notice that the only two away from the group was himself and Eren. It shouldn't be that hard to put two and two together. "Eren wha-"

"Were you angry?" Eren mumbled against the skin of Levi's throat. His voice was deep and rumbled on Levi's throat as Eren licked over the mark that he had made the previous day.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" He tried to search his brain for a reason why he could be mad at the boy. With Eren rubbing Levi's nipple through his shirt and the pain/pleasure of the sucking that was occurring at his neck, he couldn't think of any reason why he would be mad. His head was becoming foggy.

"Were you mad when I left you all hot and bothered?" Eren's fingered expertly undid the buttons of Levi's shirt, working his way up until Levi's shirt was completely open and his chest exposed.

Before Levi could answer, Eren continued. "Did you want me to stay? Did you want me to fuck you until you saw stars? Get you to moan those moans that you only make for me?" Eren ducked his head down and sucked on one of Levi's nipples and started rubbing the other one with his thumb.

Levi suppressed the urge to groan at Eren's words. The growing hardness in his jeans spoke for him and was about to become too hard to bear, but he held his ass against the wall and willed his body not to buck up to Eren's waiting crotch or his hot mouth. He tried to keep his face indifferent, but even he could tell he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Eren hooked his fingers in Levi's belt loops and pulled their body's together as he put his lips to Levi's ear. He felt his hot breath on his skin and it only made him want Eren even more. Levi leaned his head back onto the wall and arched into Eren against his will.

"When I left, did you get your cock out? Did you tug and twist and slip a finger inside yourself, wishing it was me?" Levi moaned a little louder than he meant to. He had done exactly that the night before. It was rushed and he was a little late for his meeting, but he was satisfied. He only wished it had of been Eren's cock instead of his own fingers. Levi wasn't going to let the bastard slip away this time.

Levi took a deep breath and tried to collect himself as much as he could with his cock straining in his jeans. "Upstairs. Now." He detached himself from Eren's body and looked around making sure no one was in sight before he went up the stairs. He heard Eren chuckled and then footsteps followed him down the hallway and to his room. Part of him was thrilled with the thought of being seen, having someone see Eren pounding into him so that they know that they belong to each other. But his other side, his rational side, argued that not only would it be unsanitary, but it would not be good for his reputation if he was seen fucking a titan-shifter under the stairs during breakfast.

"You're a fucking brat, you know that?" Levi asked as Eren slid his shirt the rest of the way off. It falling neatly on to the floor.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." Eren pushed Levi onto the bed and got to his knees in front of him. He swiftly unbuttoned Levi's pants and pulled them down his legs after removing his boots. Levi's heart was beating in anticipation as Eren pulled Levi's boxers down as well. There was a quick intake of breath as the air hit Levi's length.

Eren marveled at Levi's milky thighs. They had always been one of Eren's favorite things about the man. Not wasting any time, he licked up Levi's thighs and then up his shaft. Levi let a moan escape his lips and his hands twitched next to his sides. He wanted to push Eren down onto himself, fucking his face until he came down his throat, but he didn't. He almost liked being teased as much as Eren loved teasing.

Eren circled his head with his tongue and ran it up and down the slit. He then took Levi all the way into his mouth and took a deep breath through his nose before proceeding to take all of Levi in at one time.

"Eren- fuck- I- ah.." Levi's worlds were garbled. All he could think about was Eren's hot mouth bobbing up and down on his cock, occasionally stopping to suck on only the head. Levi ran his hands through Eren's hair. His hand grasped his hair tight on reflex when Eren sunk deeper onto his cock, the head starting to hitting the back of Eren's throat repeatedly.

"Fuck Eren, stop I'm-I'm gonna come if you don't stop," Levi said, even though he would be perfectly content coming down Erens throat and watching him swallow it all, greedily.

Eren stilled his movements and pulled himself off Levi's dick with an audible pop. Levi grabbed the collar of the shirt that Eren still had on and pulled him up to his face. "Take that shit off, now."

Eren smiled wide and obeyed. Levi scooted back on the bed and laid back, spreading his legs, ignoring the fact that he was sure he looked like a dirty whore.

The bed dipped in front of him and he watched as Eren opened a bottle of lube and started spreading it on three of his fingers. Levi's cock twitched at the thought of having three of Eren's fingers inside him. Eren noticed the slight movement.

"So impatient," Eren mumbled as he positioned his index finger at Levi's entrance. He relaxed himself and barely had time to breathe before Eren plunged his finger up to the knuckle into Levi's body. It stung just a little, but it only added to the pleasure Levi was now feeling. He was already started to grind down on Eren's finger, wanting more. Eren had that infuriating smug look on his face as he pushed his second finger into Levi. He bowed his head licked up Levi's cock and all the way up his chest, his neck. Levi was panting hard now, screaming Eren's name when Eren found that bundle of nerves in his body. He pressed his fingers into it and Levi groaned so loud that he was sure the whole castle could hear him.

Eren pushed in his third finger and started spreading Levi open more. He ran his tongue over Levi's nipple and began to harshly suck on it. Levi brought his own hand to his other nipple and rolled and twisted the bud with his index finger and thumb. He wanted to touch his cock, so badly, but he also wanted to prolong this feeling.

"E-Eren... I need- fuck," Levi whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as Eren hit his prostate again.

"What? Tell me what you need, **Corporal** ," Levi opened his eyes at the name and met Eren's emerald ones. His pupils were blown with lust and Levi saw that he needed Levi as much as Levi need him. 

"I need you- oh god. I need your fucking cock in me, please." Levi squirmed, trying to get more of Eren's fingers into him.

"Fuck Levi, you're so hot. I love seeing you come this undone just by my fingers." Eren pulled his fingers out of Levi and quickly slicked up his dick before positioning it at Levi's awaiting entrance. Eren leaned over him and braced himself with his forearms on either side of Levi's head. He brought his face down and kissed Levi roughly as he pushed into the older man. Levi gasped and took the breath right out of Eren's mouth. After a minute or so, Levi was already grinding himself down, trying to get more of Eren's cock inside of him. Eren took that as the signal to move and he started thrusting in and out of Levi, watching him slowly come more and more undone beneath the younger boy.

The sounds that were falling out of Levi's mouth were so embarrassing to him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Eren on the other hand, swallowed up every moan that went past Levi's lips. He bit and sucked and licked Levi's abused lips, Levi loving every second of it.

"How many marks do you think I need to give you," Eren panted into Levi's ear. "For people to know that you're mine?"

The words went straight to Levi's cock, standing red and swollen between their bodies. More. Levi needed more. He need more of Eren. Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist in an attempt to get more of Eren into him. It worked.

"Mark me, mark me so many times. I need more of you. I'm yours- I-I'm all yours-fucking..." Levi was cut off by a string of curses escaping his lips as the new position had Eren pounding relentlessly into Levi's prostate over and over again.

Levi could tell by Eren's erratic thrusts that he was close to coming and so was Levi. Precum leaked onto his stomach and he made a move to grab his dick but Eren slapped his hand away, using his own instead. He pumped Levi's cock in time with his thrusts, stopping to flick his thumb over the tip, rubbing the precum around on his head.

"E-Eren I-" Levi couldn't even get the words out before he was coming. It coated both of their chest and Eren's hand. Levi's body tightened as he came and it only took Eren a few more thrusts before he came deep in Levi. Levi loving the warmth that was spreading throughout his body.

Eren pulled out of the older man and collapsed next to him as they both came down from their highs. Once Levi could breathe again, he rolled over and put his face right above Eren's.

"If you ever leave me alone, hard and horny, again, I will kill you, Jaeger." It was an empty threat, with no promise behind it. Levi's voice was not hard, but instead breathless and soft. Music to Eren's ears.

"Yes sir," Eren pulled Levi's mouth to him and kissed him once more.

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> tweet or message me! Or even comment on here. I'd love to hear what you think!  
> twitter- @kanekinks  
> tumblr- blood-is-black


End file.
